The invention relates generally to conductive trim components within a vehicle interior, and more specifically, to a system and method for reducing electromagnetic interference exacerbated by a conductive interior trim component.
A variety of decorative interior trim components may be employed throughout an interior of a vehicle. For example, certain instrument panels (e.g., instrument gauge cluster modules, driver information electronic sub-assemblies, etc.) may include decorative rings disposed about individual gauges, groups of gauges and/or the perimeter of the instrument panel. Other instrument panels may include a graphical display having a decorative trim component disposed about the border of the display. Furthermore, additional displays and/or gauges may be located within other areas of the vehicle interior, such as the center console and/or the headrest of a seat, for example. Such displays and/or gauges may also include a decorative trim component disposed about their perimeters.
Certain decorative trim components include various conductive elements. For example, the trim component may be constructed from a solid piece of metal, such as aluminum, stainless steel or brass. In addition, the trim component may be coated with a thin layer of metal, such as chrome, nickel, copper, etc., to enhance the visual appeal of the trim component. Further trim components may include a plastic base material coated with a metallic layer, such as chrome, nickel, or copper, for example. Other decorative trim components may include alternative conductive materials such as a conductive polymer, for example.
Unfortunately, the inventors have found that such conductive interior trim components may reradiate electromagnetic energy, thereby interfering with various electrical components within the vehicle. For example, a conductive interior trim component may be disposed about the perimeter of a graphical display within the instrument panel. Radiated emissions, such as near field or far field radio frequency (RF) emissions, produced by another electrical component within the vehicle (e.g., switched-mode power supply, microprocessor, radio transmitter, etc.) may be absorbed and reradiated by the conductive interior trim component. As a result, the reradiated signal may generate electromagnetic interference within a graphics interface that provides a graphical signal to the display. Consequently, an image on the display may become distorted or have an otherwise undesirable appearance. Conversely, the conductive interior trim component disposed about the display may reradiate electromagnetic energy produced by the display and/or by the graphics processor which drives the display. As a result, electromagnetic interference may be induced within other vehicle electrical components, such as sensors, radios, etc., thereby potentially disrupting the performance of the electrical components.